Trough this night so fast
by Caouta
Summary: Une nuit, l'horreur a frappé et la guerre a tout emporté. Sur son passage, elle n'a laissé que des débris d'amitiés et des fragments de souvenirs. Depuis la tragédie, James ne la jamais revue mais malgré le paysage sombre et l'avenir incertain qui s'offre à lui, il refuse de se résigner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que James patientait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il faisait un temps de chien, le vent éparpillait les feuilles mortes et de gros nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus du chemin de traverse.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre pour la énième fois en retenant un soupir et balaya la ruelle d'un regard.

Depuis quelques années, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans le monde sorcier, et les souvenirs des moments insouciants à frayer dans les rues n'étaient plus que des fantômes du passé.

Depuis l'avènement de mouvements en faveur d'une classification entre sangs purs, sangs mêlés et individus de souche moldu, l'ordre communautaire qui régissait les règles entre mage s'était trouvé bouleversé et chacun avait pris, bon gré, mal gré, les dispositions nécessaires quant à sa propre sécurité.

Les familles dites de sangs purs et dont l'arbre généalogique avait la décence de ne présenter aucun mélange disgracieux s'étaient vues hisser au sommet de la pyramide sociale, tandis que les autres, sangs mêlés, cracmols et autres créatures inconvenantes avaient été déchues de leur statut, de leur rang, puis finalement de leurs droits.

Les sangs mêlés les plus chanceux, ceux qui avaient réussi à fuir à temps étaient retournés vivre parmi les moldus, et parfois, dans l'ombre du secret, sortaient leurs baguettes encore intactes pour y respirer les dernières effluves d'une étincelle de magie.

Les autres -gobelins, elfes et autres minorités- s'étaient retrouvés asservis à des maîtres cruels, brimés et effectuant des tâches ingrates, subissant jour après jour l'humiliation d'être considéré comme une sous-espèce.

De nombreuses mesures avaient été mises en place afin d'endiguer le flot de protestations que cela avait suscité, et désormais chacun vivait replié sur lui-même dans la crainte de se voir reprocher une panoplie d'accusation dont le seul but assumé eut été l'éviction pure et simple d'un élément gênant.

Cependant, dans les tréfonds d'obscures ruelles, des rumeurs...

Des rumeurs faisaient entendre l'écho lointain d'une rébellion, d'un groupe d'individus clandestins qui organisaient la résistance... mais jusque là personne n'en avait jamais vu ni la couleur, ni même l'esquisse d'un quelconque soulèvement. Il y avait ces tracts, pleins de couleurs, qui s'envolaient dans les ruelles, dispersés par des bourrasques de vent, et ces slogans écrits sur les murs...

Le chemin de traverse, en cette sombre journée d'Octobre, offrait ainsi un portrait parfaitement représentatif de l'ambiance environnante : la plupart des boutiques avaient fermé et les quelques rares commerçants qui s'entêtaient à ouvrir leurs magasins affichaient une mine maussade et renfrognée. Quelques feuilles de journaux aux titres inquiétants voletaient au gré des brises et les passants avançaient d'un pas pressé, le regard fixé au sol.

James, en observant les badauds, se souvenait d'un passé pas si lointain où il venait ici, avec ses amis, acheter ses fournitures à l'approche de la rentrée. A cette époque là, c'était un rituel pour chacun d'entre eux de se réunir autour d'une glace de chez Florian Fortarôme en se racontant leurs souvenirs de vacances et en imaginant les nombreuses farces et autres facéties qui animeraient leur année scolaire.

Cela lui semblait dérioire désormais. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard. Sa septième et dernière année avait marqué le début d'une effroyable purge et s'en souvenir lui était toujours douloureux.

Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, qui dans ses plus belles années prônait une grande mixité sociale et culturelle, qui avait ouvert ses portes aux plus démunis et qui avait été dirigé par l'extravagant professeur Dumbledore affichait, maintenant, portes closes.

Lorsque le mage noir Lord Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir et que les choses s'étaient sérieusement envenimées, Dumbledore avait pris le parti de barricader son école et de disparaître avec elle. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus assez d'élèves ni de professeurs pour y dispenser encore des cours et les quelques uns qui avaient souhaité l'investir en y instaurant une politique particulièrement virulente à l'encontre de leurs pairs s'en étaient fait éjecter manu militari par les gargouilles elles-même.

Depuis ce temps, plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles du professeur Dumbledore, et il semblait s'être tout simplement volatilisé. Certains chuchotaient qu'il avait dû retourner sa veste, qu'il s'était rangé aux côtés de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'autres que dépité, il avait baissé les bras et était parti en exil, certains encore le pensait mort...

Mais là encore, des rumeurs courraient, se faufilaient... _Il paraîtrait qu'il vit reclus lui aussi, dans les profondeurs de Londres, et qu'il organise la résistance_, entendait-on murmurer tout bas...

James Potter n'était pas homme à se laisser décourager mais lorsqu'il se remémorait cette terrible nuit qui avait semé le chaos dans son école, un épais brouillard semblait l'envelopper pour ne laisser sur son passage qu'un arrière goût d'amertume et de chagrin.

Une nuit de mai 1978, alors que les ASPICS s'étaient déroulés sans accrocs, Poudlard par un arrêté ministériel que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, avait été victime d'une intervention des sbires de Voldemort, les terribles mangemorts.

Des hommes encagoulés s'étaient présentés aux portes du château, profitant d'une absence impromptue du directeur de l'école, et avaient alors déclaré que sous mandat du ministère, ils étaient chargés d'embarquer tous les enfants de moldus présents.

Certains professeurs alors présents avaient tenté de s'interposer mais avait rapidement été mis hors d'état de nuire, d'autres avaient jugé plus opportun de laisser les choses se faire et alors, le chaos avait éclaté.

Les élèves avaient tenté d'assurer leur défense seuls, ils avaient fuis, s'étaient cachés et barricadés. Coup pour coup, ils avaient riposté. Les plus âgés avaient essayé de protéger les plus jeunes, les élèves sangs purs avaient fait front pendant que leurs camarades recherchés battaient en retraite, empruntant les passages secrets pour fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Les aînés portaient les plus jeunes qui avaient les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, aucun n'avaient eu le temps de faire leurs valises ni d'emporter le moindre vêtement.

Au petit matin, les mangemorts avaient transplané avec leur butin brutalement arraché, laissant un château dévasté et des enfants traumatisés. Si peu avaient eu le temps de fuir...

James se souvenait de cette nuit là dans le moindre détail. Il se souvenait de son réveil brusque, du pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver et qui l'avait assailli jusque dans les recoins de son âme. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et sans vraiment avoir conscience d'avoir les yeux ouverts, il s'était dirigé d'un pas embrumé vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et c'est là qu'il les avait aperçu.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de petites lumières qui s'agitaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit et qui se dirigeaient résolument vers le château. Étrangement, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication. Son instinct l'avait prévenu, tel le cerf traqué dans les bois, les chiens sur ses talons.

En deux enjambés il avait réveillé Sirius, Remus, Peter et à eux quatre, toute le reste de leur maisonnée était sur le pied de guerre en moins de cinq minutes.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, et ils n'avait pas pu changer le destin de nombreux de leurs camarades. Ni celui de Lily.

James se rappelait d'elle avec tellement de précision...

Il aurait pu dessiner son portrait les yeux fermés.

Après cette nuit là, chacun des étudiants de Poudlard présents et qui avaient bataillé furent transformés à jamais mais aucun d'entre eux ne tarda à quitter le château dans les jours qui suivirent, pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

James, avec Sirius et Peter avait pris le Poudlard Express. Sirius et lui étaient rentrés chez les parents de ce dernier, et Peter, malgré leurs insistances avait tenu à rejoindre sa propre famille.

Remus, quant à lui, avait fait parti de la cohorte d'élèves qui avait fui le château, tout d'abord au vu de sa condition de loup-garou qui en faisait une cible de choix mais également parce qu'il était l'une des personnes de Poudlard à en connaître les passages secrets les plus dissimulés.

Il avait réussi à guider un groupe d'élève jusqu'à une sortie menant à Pré-au-Lard, dans la nuit noire la plus complète. Arrivé à destination, son premier réflexe avait été de contacter les parents de James, des sorciers de confiance, et tous ensemble, ils avaient attendu qu'une aide providentielle vienne les secourir pendant près d'une heure, grelottant dans le froid et la peur, à peine protégés par la fine épaisseur de leurs pyjamas.

James avala profondément une goulée d'air frais. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler cet événement mais parfois certaines images lui revenaient en pleine face, sans moyen de s'y soustraire. La vision actuelle que lui offrait le chemin de traverse accentuait ce flot, comme un rappel constant qu'après cela, les choses ne s'étaient guère arrangées.

A l'issue de la purge de 1978, les esprits des jeunes sorciers sangs purs furent marqués au fer rouge. Certains, dont les parents se revendiquaient eux-mêmes de fervents soutien du mage noir qui avait pris le pouvoir, se radicalisèrent définitivement. Ce fut le cas pour une majorité de la famille de Sirius Black dont les cousins et cousines se firent tatouer le symbole des ténèbres. L'exaltation de haine qui les animaient se transforma en folie, et de nombreuses battues s'élevèrent pour purifier leurs domaines. La chasse au sang de bourbe fut amendée et durant des semaines, les journaux du matin dressèrent la liste mortifère des noms de ceux qui avaient péri.

Cependant, pour d'autres sorciers dont la lignée généalogique n'avaient que rarement présentée de métissage au cours des siècles, cette terrible nuit de purge à Poudlard marqua une profonde fracture dans leur esprit. Nombreux furent ceux qui perdirent des amis, dont les parents furent capturés, emprisonnés et torturés pour avoir tenté d'aider des _ennemis _de l'état.

Ce fut le cas d'un groupe d'élève de Poudlard, presque tous amis avant les événements survenus puis membre d'une même famille après l'effroyable nuit.

De retour chez lui, James Potter, appuyé des maraudeurs, ses amis les plus intimes, donna rendez vous secrètement à ses camarades en lesquels ils avaient le plus confiance et qui avaient contribué à défendre Poudlard, pour prêter un serment qui allaient les lier pour la vie et jusque dans la mort.

D'un commun accord, chacun d'entre eux se jura d'une façon ou d'une autre de contribuer à mettre un terme aux exactions du nouvel ordre instauré.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petitgrow, Marlène McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Franck Londubat, Alice Carter, Emeline Vance, Benji Fenwick, Fabian et Gidéon Prewett fondèrent au crépuscule d'une chaude nuit d'été, l'Ordre. Ils entremêlèrent leur magie, prononcèrent les mêmes mots d'une seule voix et comme un battement à l'unisson, ils sentirent les prémices du souffle de la révolte gronder en eux.

Leurs cœurs étaient emplis d'effroi mais leurs âmes déterminées à se relever et à faire face à l'adversité.

Sans échanger une parole, tous savaient qu'ils partageaient la même pensée : où étaient passés les élèves qui avaient fui par les souterrains ? Certains s'étaient fait rattraper, avaient été stupéfixés au cours de leur tentative d'évasion, d'autres étaient morts en résistant, d'autre encore, à l'image de Remus avaient été sauvés et étaient sortis d'affaire. Malgré tout, il restait une poignée d'entre eux qui était toujours portée disparue et dont on avait aucune nouvelle.

Ou était Anastasia Baker, Jonas Bishop et Evaline Adcock ? Il était impossible qu'ils aient pu se volatiliser sans laisser de trace ! Où étaient passés les élèves qui les accompagnaient dans leur course effrénée la nuit du 18 mai 1978 ?

Bon sang, où était Lily Evans ?

Ses amis étaient en vie.

Sirius vivait désormais avec lui, mais la famille Black en avait définitivement fait son ennemi public n°1 à tel point qu'il devenait de plus en plus risqué pour lui de sortir. De nouvelles mesures s'adressaient à ceux que l'on appelait maintenant les « traîtres à leur sang » et les délations se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, ajoutant à l'atmosphère brumeuse un sentiment de suspicion permanent.

Peter, de son côté avait rejoint sa mère sorcière mais tous deux vivaient dans la peur constante d'être arrêtés - ou pire tués, l'une pour s'être, autrefois, entichée d'un moldu, l'autre pour avoir ce dernier pour père. Par conséquent, ils ne sortaient quasiment plus de chez eux et les sorties de Peter en dehors de la maison familiale se faisaient de plus en plus rares, ce qui le rendait terriblement taciturne lorsqu'ils le voyait. La dernière fois que James avait vu Peter, il se rappelait s'être fait la réflexion que ce dernier adoptait de plus en plus les mimiques d'une souris prise au piège.

Concernant Remus, après son évasion in extremis, les parents de James l'hébergèrent pendant quelques temps mais il était devenu de plus en plus compliqué pour eux de canaliser son instinct sauvage de loup-garou, surtout en l'absence d'un endroit confiné comme la cabane hurlante. D'autant plus que depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, les loup-garous s'étaient vus libérer de toutes réglementations et pouvaient exprimer leur condition selon leur bon vouloir, ce qui avait eu pour impact de les affranchir de tout assouvissement, décuplant leurs pulsions animales.

Par mesure de sécurité, et tout autant par bravoure, Rémus les prévint donc, Sirius, Peter et lui, qu'il partait en exil afin de rencontrer ses pairs. Il voulait savoir si tous étaient du côté du mage noir, ou s'il en restait encore certains, qui comme lui, souhaitaient se ranger du côté de la lumière. Se serait, avait-il dit, sa contribution à l'Ordre.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas en revanche, bien que tous trois le comprirent à travers son regard, c'est qu'il ne leur laissait pas le choix et qu'aucun de leurs arguments ne pourraient le faire changer d'avis : Remus avait un besoin viscéral de laisser le loup en son for intérieur s'exprimer, il arrivait de moins en moins à garder le dessus sur lui, et surtout il _devait_ se confronter à cette épreuve.

Le départ de Rémus affecta profondément le groupe, et s'ils gardaient au fond d'eux une lueur d'espoir quant à la tournure que prenaient les événements, celle-ci avait alors commencé à se tarir. Tout comme les nouvelles du jeune loup-garou qui avaient peu à peu fini par s'estomper, comme les fleurs fanent à l'arrivée de l'automne.

Mais le combat contre les forces du mal ne faisait que commencer. La décision de Rémus poussa chaque adepte de l'Ordre à lui rendre honneur, et, galvanisés par cette énergie, ils redoublèrent d'effort et de combativité.

Marlène et Benjy s'occupèrent de diffuser des brochures anti-propagande par centaine dans les rues sorcières de Londres. Chaque soir, à la nuit tombée, tous deux parcouraient le plus discrètement possible les avenues et à chacun de leur pas, une vignette différente («_ les moldus sont nos amis !_ », « _Vous-savez-qui vous ment !_ ») se collait grâce à un sort de leur crue sur les pavés, jusqu'au petit matin.

Dorcas de son côté, réussit à décrocher un poste au ministère, ce qui lui permit d'infiltrer clandestinement les bureaux des plus hauts fonctionnaires de l'état. Elle pouvait de cette façon, se tenir au courant des dernières opérations menées et parfois même des prochaines à venir. Son rôle était à la fois extrêmement périlleux, car il lui fallait sans cesse jongler entre prudence et témérité, en prenant le risque de s'exposer à de terribles conséquences et à la fois être particulièrement convaincante : qui aurait pu soupçonner l'ingénue stagiaire aux questions si naïves et aux lunettes si imposantes d'être un agent double ?

Grâce à elle, l'ensemble de l'Ordre avait quasiment réussi à dessiner l'intégralité des plans du Ministère en l'espace de quelques mois, ce qui s'avérait être un atout indéniable pour l'avancement de projets à venir.

Alice de son côté, mettait ses talents de guérisseuse au service de l'Ordre, lorsque leur mission de sauvetage faisait ses preuves, tandis que Emeline, Fabian et Gidéon passaient la plupart de leur temps libre à surveiller des sorciers soupçonnés d'être des adeptes de Voldemort.

Franck, Sirius et James, tout en poursuivant la formation d'auror qu'ils avaient intégré, passaient de nombreuses nuits à fouiller les égouts de la ville et autres recoins rebutants, à la recherche de ceux qui se cachaient et à qui ils pourraient porter secours. Lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, ils menaient tous ensemble, des réunions nocturnes dans l'espoir de voir leurs rangs grossir.

Les détraqueurs firent leur apparition aux alentours de la fin du mois de décembre.

Les derniers rayons de soleil de l'hiver furent balayés par un froid glacial et les sombres silhouettes apparurent au hasard d'alcôves mal éclairées.

Un article publié dans La Gazette du Sorcier vanta les mérites du nouvel ordre en place qui privilégiait la sécurité de ses citoyens – avant tout – en ne lésinant pas sur les moyens.

Les détraqueurs possédaient certes une aura inquiétante, mais grâce à eux, tous pouvait dormir sur leurs deux oreilles : plus aucun moldus n'oseraient s'aventurer sur les terres des sorciers. Un crime était commis ? Pas d'inquiétude, les détraqueurs se chargeraient d'appréhender le malfrat par un de leur baiser dont ils avaient le secret ! Plus de violence ni d'agressivité, plus de brutalité ni d'hystérie, _avec les détraqueurs tout se passait en douceur_ !

Une atmosphère maussade s'empara alors des cités, et le couvre feu de 20h acheva toutes tentatives contestataires.

Les semaines succédèrent aux jours, puis les mois aux semaines. Les arrestations étaient devenues monnaie courante, et, sans marge de manoeuvre les missions de l'Ordre finirent par se faire de plus en plus rare.

Toute cette désolation, cette insécurité permanente, ces entraves à la liberté firent germer dans la tête de James une idée assez saugrenue mais qui pourrait, peut-être, permettre à l'Ordre de prendre l'avantage. Cette pensée chemina sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Pernicieuse, elle semblait avoir toujours traîné dans un coin de sa tête sans prendre réellement forme jusqu'à ce qu'elle y plante ses griffes et qu'il ne puisse plus la négliger. James savait au fond de lui quelle était la solution pour mettre la main sur toutes ces disparitions, mais il lui manquait un événement déclencheur pour que ce qui n'était qu'une vague idée, devienne un objectif, une obsession. Il lui fallait mettre en place un plan, mais pour cela, il lui fallait d'abord en prendre conscience.

C'est ce même cheminement qui aboutit à le faire poireauter lors d'une soirée glaciale dans l'allée des embrumes.

« Tour en B7 » ordonna Benji, tandis que la pièce sur le plateau de l'échiquier se mouvait avec énergie pour aller fracasser son adversaire.

Dorcas laissa échapper un cri d'agacement, et tenta une riposte à l'aide de son cavalier qu'elle envoya également au charbon. Benji s'esclaffa et envoya son fou contrecarrer sa reine.

Un feu chatoyant consumait quelques bûches dans la cheminée, tandis que les lueurs vivaces des flammes éclairaient la sombre pièce qui faisait office de quartier générale de l'Ordre.

Trois coups plus tard, Benji réduisit le roi du camp adverse en un petit monceau de poussière, sous les vociférations de la jeune femme.

\- Dorcas, tu es vraiment la pire mauvaise joueuse que j'ai jamais vu !

Comme de nombreux autres soirs au cours des dernières semaines, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre se réunissait, parfois pour s'entretenir de projets à améliorer ou à mettre en place, parfois pour faire le point sur l'avancement de leurs missions et d'autres, tout simplement afin de partager un moment d'hospitalité.

Le QG était peu à peu devenu un lieu de vie, et nombre d'entre eux avaient délaissé leurs logements respectifs pour venir s'y installer et bénéficier de son aura protectrice. L'endroit se situait dans la propriété Potter et était attenant à un ancien corps de ferme, qui _comme par magie_ était extensible à loisir.

Ce soir là, alors que Benji et Dorcas partageait une partie d'échec, Franck et Alice s'embrassaient sur un vieux canapé défoncé, leurs mains entremêlées, bercés par une douce musique qui semblait ne sortir de nulle part. Emeline Vance, elle, donnait l'illusion de lire un magazine de mode sorcière, mais en réalité, quiconque ayant l'œil affûté aurait clairement perçu une pointe de désarroi dans les regards discrets qu'elle jetait à Fabian Prewett. Au milieu de la pièce, une discussion animée prenait de passion d'autres membres de la résistance et parfois des exclamations aiguës ponctuaient le flot de la conversation.

Une chaleur diffuse se répandait dans la vieille grange baignée d'une lumière tamisée, et le doux crépitement du bois dans l'âtre paraissait procurer à Marlène Mc Kinnon une intense satisfaction. Les yeux mi-clos, elle donnait l'impression de somnoler, mais en vérité son regard était braqué sur un sombre recoin qui était seulement éclairé par quelques bougies ou une imposante table ronde en bois massif semblait passionner deux personnes.

Au milieu de l'énorme table en bois, trônait une carte d'aspect vieillot sur laquelle était griffonnée les plans d'une ville au feutre noir.

James et Sirius – parce qu'il s'agissait bien évidemment d'eux deux – chuchotaient avec véhémence en agitant leurs baguettes et de temps à autre, un mince filet argenté s'en échappant, sans aucun effet visible sur la feuille de papier.

D'autres sorts de différentes couleurs fusèrent de nouveau et tandis que James poussait son ami d'un geste impatient, murmurant une nouvelle formule, la table s'embrasa.

« Aguamenti ! »

Sirius se tourna vers James, contrarié « Tu vois bien que rien ne fonctionne ! Si on continue, c'est le bâtiment entier qu'on va faire flamber... Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose ! »

Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, alors que James faisait le tri dans de vieux cartons, il était retombé sur cette bonne vieille carte des maraudeurs qui avait tant servi par le passé. Nostalgique, il s'était assis sur un bord du lit et l'avait contemplé quelques instants, ses doigts suivant les plans du château affichés sur le parchemin. Poudlard étant désormais désertée depuis des mois, plus aucun nom ne venait circuler entre les parois de l'école de sorcellerie. Cependant, il restait tout de même agréable pour James d'effleurer les plis du papier jaunis, de suivre les contours de la forêt interdite où ils avaient passé tant de temps avec Rémus, de se remémorer les banquets partagés dans la grande salle, les frayeurs du haut de la tour d'astronomie, les soirées passées à fuir le concierge bien au delà du couvre-feu, les escapades nocturnes dans les cuisines...

Soudain, une chose incroyable s'était produite.

Dumbledore.

Le nom de Dumbledore était apparu en petite lettre sur une étiquette et semblait se promener en toute quiétude dans l'immense forteresse.

Éberlué, James retira ses lunettes et en frotta les verres : c'était tout bonnement impossible !

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute plausible à avoir, une petite pancarte au nom de l'ancien directeur était revenue des cuisines de Poudlard, avait traversé le couloir de la salle sur demande et faisait désormais les cent pas dans l'ancien bureau du directeur, puis, aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, se volatilisa.

Le jeune sorcier – qui avait entre temps remis ses lunettes – se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main. Il scruta de nouveau pendant quelques instants la carte des maraudeurs, dans l'espoir que Dumbledore réapparaisse, mais il n'en fut rien.

Avait-il seulement rêvé ? Non, il l'avait bel et bien vu, il ne s'était pas assoupi, au contraire, son attention était totalement focalisée sur les plans de Poudlard à cet instant précis.

Peut-être quelques rêveries lui étaient-elles montées au cerveau ? James secoua la tête : non ! Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. De plus, la carte du Maraudeur ne mentait jamais. C'était lui-même et ses amis qui l'avait conçu et jamais, elle ne leur avait fait défaut !

« Revelio ! » mais le sort ne donna rien, pas plus que les cinq autres qui suivirent : il était impossible de faire mentir la carte, tout comme il était impossible de lui faire révéler ce qui n'était plus.

Mais James Potter était loin d'être résigné : si le nom du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait fait son apparition sur la carte alors qu'il était présumé disparu – voire mort – depuis des mois, c'est qu'il y avait forcément une raison à cela.

Bonne ou mauvaise, il se chargerait personnellement d'y trouver une explication, mais avant cela, il lui fallait mettre la carte à l'abri.

Tant que ce mystère n'était pas résolu, personne ne devait être mis au courant, qui sait quels secrets cette étrangeté pouvait-elle révéler ?

James devait tout d'abord s'assurer de sa véracité, et c'est ainsi qu'il mis Sirius Black dans la confidence. Il était probablement la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et surtout la seule qui le croirait sur parole. De plus, Sirius connaissait tout comme lui les moindres secrets que renfermait la carte pour en avoir été lui-même l'un des auteurs. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à même d'avoir une idée sur la question, il ne pouvait rêver mieux que son meilleur ami.

Evidemment, Sirius crut instantanément James et manifesta le même empressement et la même curiosité à comprendre l'incroyable manifestation. Il tenta plusieurs sorts sur l'artefact magique, dont certains de son crû, en vain.

Loin d'être découragé par cet obstacle, les deux amis passèrent des après-midi et des soirées entières à essayer de faire révéler l'impossible au parchemin.

C'est également ce qu'ils tentaient de faire ce soir là, au QG de l'Ordre, sous le regard perçant de Marlène McKinnon.

A force d'obstination, une idée germa dans la tête de James.

« Sirius, écoute moi ! Cette carte ne nous donne rien, et si au lieu de s'acharner sur elle, on l'_amplifiait_ ?

\- tu veux dire si on l'agrandissait ?

\- Non... on en reproduirait une à l'identique, ou presque, mais en changeant de lieu, en repoussant ses limites. On ne se cantonne plus aux limites d'un endroit clos, mais on ouvre la carte à l'échelle d'une ville par exemple, d'un lieu public...

\- Tu veux dire au chemin de traverse ?

\- Pas seulement, au chemin de traverse, à pré-au-lard, au Ministère de la magie, à la gare king cross ! On cartographie le monde sorcier et on aura un œil sur les allées et venues des mangemorts, on aura toujours un coup d'avance sur eux !

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, avant que Sirius ne réponde, hésitant :

\- Tu te souviens combien de temps on a mis pour mettre au point cette carte rien que pour Poudlard ? Et on était quatre ! Il nous faudra des années pour en faire une de cette envergure ! Et imagine si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains...

Il secouait la tête de désarroi. Cette idée était loin d'être mauvaise, mais elle lui semblait impossible à réaliser en un court laps de temps, et un long moment de flottement passa.

« Attends mon pote, j'ai une autre idée ! Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, ça serait un peu dingue et plutôt dangereux, mais...

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase, il prit une grande respiration et s'assit, les mains posées en évidence sur la table.

« Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai entendu ma mère parler d'un livre,_ le Detengo mutantur_. Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ un livre de magie noire – en tout cas, il n'a pas été conçu pour ça - mais les sorts qu'il renferme, utilisés à mauvais escient, peuvent devenir assez dangereux. C'est un vieux bouquin, je ne sais même pas s'il existe réellement, mais si c'est le cas, d'après ma mère, il permettait de retrouver tous ceux qui ne le veulent précisément pas ou ceux qui ont été cachés à leur insu...

\- Tu veux dire, les personnes qui ont été enlevées ?

\- Oui, mais aussi leurs corps, je veux parler de cadavres enfouis James.

Sirius planta ses yeux dans ceux de James. Tous deux savaient très bien ou il voulait en venir : avoir ces informations permettrait d'éclaircir de nombreuses disparitions. _Lily_. Permettrait à beaucoup de famille de pouvoir faire leur deuil.

Par ailleurs, ils pourraient peut-être altérer légèrement sa magie et révéler des identités secrètes... Peut-être arriveraient-ils enfin à avoir ce fameux coup d'avance.

\- Comment on trouve ce livre ? Demanda James à voix basse

\- Je n'en sais rien, il faudra mener des recherches, interroger des gens... Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre de le retrouver, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'avance, mais si on a une chance, il faut la saisir ! Surtout James, si on veut trouver ce livre, on a intérêt à être extrêmement discrets parce que crois moi ceux qui connaissent ce livre ne sont certainement pas les gens les plus fréquentables, ce qui nous laisse une liste de premi-

\- Vous cherchez le _Detengo mutantur_, c'est ça ?

\- Il est chez Barjow et Beurk.

Marlène, un sourire ingénu aux lèvres, se tenait devant eux, son ombre projetée par les flammes de la cheminée.

« Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure. On dirait deux goules qui ont découvert l'invention de la casserole en cuivre ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cette soirée là aboutit à la mise en place d'un plan totalement fou. L'effet de surprise provoqué par l'annonce de Marlène, l'ambiance feutrée et la température étouffante de la grange ainsi que l'heure avancée de la soirée contribuèrent certainement à animer les ardeurs et les espoirs de chacun. Marlène se souviendrait probablement pour toujours des regards effarés de ses camarades et jusque dans les moments les plus douloureux de sa vie, le visage figé de Sirius Black provoquerait en elle une réjouissance éternelle.

D'un commun accord, tous trois décidèrent de ne rien révéler aux autres membres de l'ordre tant que la situation ne le nécessiterait pas.

Marlène connaissait le_ Detengo Mutantur _comme de nombreux autres enfants sorciers. Son histoire – assez morbide par ailleurs – lui avait été contée par son oncle Lavrim, bien avant son entrée à Poudlard : une légende racontait qu'un sorcier, après sa mort, avait servi de cobaye aux expériences douteuses d'un nécromancien. Il était devenu le résultat d'expérimentations ratées et s'était alors réveillé, un beau matin,_ inferi._ Il était en tous points mort mais bien que son corps meurtri eut perdu toute humanité, sa conscience, en revanche, était restée intacte. Quel châtiment plus cruel le pauvre sorcier aurait-il pu subir ? Désespéré, malheureux, le sorcier devenu monstre se mit alors en quête de créer un sort qui permettrait à ceux qui le rechercherait de retrouver son identité, quel que fut l'état de son enveloppe physique et quel que fut le nombre d'années écoulées. C'est de cette manière, dit-on, qu'apparut le _Detengo Mutantur_ : la somme malheureuse de l'acte désespéré d'une sinistre créature.

L'histoire réelle Marlène ne la connaissait pas, mais ce qu'elle avait longtemps cru n'être que le produit d'un canular pour effrayer les enfants existait réellement.

Bien que l'oncle Lavrim fut soupçonné de pratiques douteuses, il était avant tout un membre de la famille McKinon et venait chaque été leur rendre visite.

C'est au cours d'une après-midi en sa compagnie, que la jeune fille se retrouva un beau jour nez à nez avec le macabre livre, dans la sombre boutique Barjow et Beurk, spécialiste dans la vente d'articles et accessoires consacrés à la magie noire.

Lorsque Marlène eut fini de conter cette histoire, James et Sirius s'empressèrent de lui raconter, à leur tour, le scénario qui s'était peu à peu dessiné à leurs yeux.

Avant toute chose, il leur fallait vérifier que l'artefact se trouvait toujours dans la boutique de l'allée des Embrumes – ce qui était effectivement le cas. Le _Detengo Mutantur_ au cours des années était tombé dans l'oubli, et de la vitrine, il passa à la réserve tenir compagnie à un arsenal d'objets magiques peu recommandables. Il fut oublié et recouvert de poussière, et son contenu tombé dans l'ignorance et les légendes urbaines, en fut d'autant plus protégé.

Un sort leur permit de passer cette étape bien plus rapidement que ni Sirius ni James ne l'avait espéré. L'aide de Marlène leur avait été si précieuse que lorsqu'ils réussirent à vérifier la localisation du livre, Sirius ne put contenir sa joie et l'étreignit sans crier gare. Lorsque le jeune homme la relâcha, il ne perçut pas ses joues rosies, mais Marlène huma l'odeur qu'il avait laissé sur ses vêtements jusque tard dans la nuit.

La seconde étape consistait, évidemment, à récupérer le livre. Cette tâche en apparence simple, était bien plus épineuse qu'elle ne le paraissait : sortir en ville, en plein jour, lorsque l'on était recherché pour trahison à son propre sang s'avérait plutôt risqué ces derniers temps. Quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, il s'agissait de préserver leur couverture, et dans le cas où l'un d'entre eux se ferait capturer, leur organisation secrète au delà du but de leur mission restait leur priorité pour la survie du groupe.

Il était donc impensable que James ou Sirius s'y colle – l'un aurait été reconnu immédiatement et l'autre était déjà recherché pour avoir trahi sa famille – il était également hors de question de mettre la vie de Marlène en danger. Sirius refusa catégoriquement la simple idée qu'elle prenne ce risque si lui-même ne pouvait y aller à son propre péril. Un sortilège d'attraction aurait été sans effet dans une boutique protégée comme celle-ci, la seule option qu'il leur restait était donc d'utiliser une potion de polynectar. Ce fut la première difficulté rencontrée : confectionner un polynectar de qualité était une chose, réunir tous les ingrédients que la recette nécessitait en était une autre !

Sirius récupéra les sangsues sans difficulté sous sa forme d'animagus et cueilli les touffes de polygonum nécessaires. Marlène acheta sur le chemin de traverse une corne de bicorne qu'elle broya à la main, et James trouva de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap dans la réserve familiale. En revanche concernant les chrysopes, ils prirent le parti de demander à Alice d'en collecter à l'hôpital en prétextant réapprovisionner les réserves de l'ordre, les chrysopes crues étant un ingrédient essentiels des potions de médicomages. Il fallut ensuite les cuire pendant près de vingt et un jours pour pouvoir s'en servir sans fausser la recette originale. Le sysimbre quant à lui était disponible en grande quantité au quartier général.

Une fois les ingrédients réunis, la potion mis un mois avant d'être au point. Tous trois se relayaient jour et nuit afin d'œuvrer à sa bonne avancée. Pour chacun d'eux, il était inimaginable de devoir recommencer, l'élaboration du polynectar était particulièrement compliquée et ils avaient perdu un temps conséquent pour en réunir les composants.

Si seulement ils avaient eu le savoir faire de Lily...

Au cours des longues nuits où James était chargé de veiller sur la potion, il laissait son esprit vagabonder dans un monde ou leur mission était une réussite, les sorciers unis libérait le pays de Voldemort et de son emprise, tous retrouvaient ceux dont ils pleuraient la perte. Et lui retrouvait Lily.

D'autres fois, James imaginait que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Il imaginait ce qu'aurait été leur vie à tous si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, ce qu'aurait été sa vie à lui. Il imaginait ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils avaient pu finir leurs études sereinement. Peut-être aurait-il réussi à convaincre Lily de sortir avec lui à la remise des diplômes. S'ils avaient eu plus de temps, il aurait peut-être même réussi à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, qui sait. Ce qui est sûr c'est que_ce soir là_, il serait parti avec elle dans les souterrains.

Si seulement, se disait James, il avait posséder un retourneur de temps. Il aurait arrêté le temps et réécrit l'histoire. Juste une fois, rien qu'un instant et tout aurait été différent...

Un soir, Marlène vint le rejoindre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et à force de se retourner dans son lit, elle avait finalement enfilé une veste en laine, mis de grosses chaussettes et à pas de loups s'était installée à ses côtés. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé, le regard pensif, perdu dans les tourbillons du liquide qui bouillonnait.

« Tu penses à _elle,_ n'est ce pas ? » Marlène avait brisé le silence.

James ne répondit pas. Depuis quelques temps, les yeux verts de Lily tournait en boucle dans sa tête et lorsqu'il s'endormait, il rêvait de son visage, de son sourire épanoui, de son rire printanier, de sa chevelure épaisse et rougeoyante... ça virait carrément à l'obsession.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à faire cette potion, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient le livre entre leurs mains, il aurait enfin la réponse à cette question qui le hantait : qu'était-elle devenue ?

Pis encore, un matin il s'était réveillé en sueur après avoir cru l'entendre. Il avait une nouvelle fois rêvé de ses yeux verts qui le regardait intensément et alors qu'il croyait pouvoir la toucher, il lui avait semblé entendre sa voix, distinctement. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme, mais le souvenir de leur dernier échange le tourmentait de manière incontrôlable.

« Tu sais, c'était aussi mon amie. Il n'y a pas que toi qui a perdu quelqu'un de cher. » Marlène regardait le feu danser sous la marmite, les yeux teintés de larmes. « Quand on est arrivé en première année, je me souviens qu'elle était tellement impressionnée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Sa famille était moldue, et elle était la première à manifester des pouvoirs, alors pour Lily, voir des tableaux s'animer, des escaliers bouger tout seuls, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable. »

Marlène lui jeta un regard mais James semblait incapable de décrocher ses lèvres l'une de l'autre. Il ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« et malgré tout ça, elle a toujours été tellement douée ! J'ai rarement vu des sortilèges aussi précis que les siens. C'était une personne tellement dévouée... Elle était même devenue amie avec Severus Rogue ! Tout le monde adorait Lily à Poudlard, elle était curieuse de tout, n'avait peur de rien. Même le Quidditch l'intéressait ! Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais raté un seul match de Gryffondor ? Elle était même la première à vous encourager... Malgré ce qu'elle racontait, je crois qu'elle était réellement impressionnée par ce que vous faisiez avec vos balais, surtout par toi Jam-

« Arrête Marlène. »

James releva vivement la tête. Son ton claquant avait tranché dans l'air et ses yeux étaient embués d'une émotion contenue.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire Marlène. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Et moi j'en ai besoin James ! Elle était ma meilleure amie ! » Maintenant Marlène pleurait réellement, et son ton devenait de plus en plus aigüe. « Tu sais je n'ai jamais eu de sœurs, et pour moi, elle était ce qui s'en approchait le plus ! Et maintenant... maintenant elle n'est plus là, et je ne sais pas où elle est, si elle va bien, si ça se trouve elle est déjà morte et on en sait rien. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça James, mais j'y pense tous les jours depuis...» Elle ne termina pas sa phrase tandis que les larmes coulaient chaudement sur ses joues.

James avait eu l'impression que son propre cœur avait parlé et il se sentait comme paralysé. Jamais, il n'avait imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse comprendre la peine qu'il ressentait, il avait agi comme un égoïste en croyant qu'il était le seul à ressentir tant de chagrin : sa propre douleur l'avait rendu insensible à celle des autres.

Marlène ajouta d'une petite voix : « J'ai besoin d'en parler James. J'ai besoin d'en parler et je sais que toi aussi tu aimais bien Lily...Tu sais, je l'ai vue ce soir là. Juste avant que tout ne se passe. Elle était devant la fenêtre et tenait une bougie dans la main. Je n'étais pas totalement réveillée alors je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle disait mais j'ai vu ses lèvres bouger et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle récitait une incantation. Et puis soudain, il y a eu un bruit sourd et je me suis réveillée en sursaut, le temps que je regarde dehors, les sorts se sont mis à fuser. Poudlard était encerclé. Il y avait des mangemorts partout, ils allumaient des feux, puis des gens se sont mis à crier... C'est elle qui m'a sauvé, tu sais, elle a couru vers moi, et m'a entraîné dans les couloirs comme une furie. Après ça, la tour a volé en éclat. »

Un silence de mort accompagna la déclaration de Marlène. La jeune femme s'était tu et regardait dans le vide, hypnotisée par les flammes qui ondulaient. Elle semblait frêle, secouée par ses propos, comme si elle les revivait de nouveau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éclairés de mille reflets, et son visage brillait des larmes qu'elle avait versé. Jamais elle n'avait paru si fragile aux yeux de James et plus que de la pitié, elle lui inspira de la compassion.

« Je suis désolé Marlène. Pour toi, pour ta peine, pour tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu ton chagrin. Lily était une fille formidable, elle prenait toujours soin des autres. Elle l'a de nouveau montré dans un moment comme celui là, et, - il s'arrêta pour inspirer profondément – moi aussi, elle me manque. Je souhaiterais qu'elle soit avec nous et je veux croire aussi fort que je peux qu'on va la retrouver mais en attendant il faut qu'on tienne bon. La potion sera bientôt prête et alors on aura une chance de découvrir où elle se trouve. »

Elle renifla pendant un moment encore puis releva les yeux vers lui. « Je suis une idiote, je m'emporte pour rien, Sirius a raison.

« Moi aussi, je l'ai vu Marlène, juste avant qu'elle disparaisse. J'ai croisé son regard pour la dernière fois, juste avant qu'elle n'emprunte ce passage secret et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de me dire quelque chose. Je lui ai dis que je la retrouverai mais... je ne sais pas, quelque chose dans son regard... Et puis elle s'est retournée et j'y repense sans arrêt... Tu n'as rien d'une idiote Marlène. Tu exprimes ce que tu ressens et tu n'as pas à avoir honte. »

« Elle t'aimait beaucoup tu sais. Elle ne te le montrait pas mais tu peux me croire là dessus. »

Marlène se leva de son siège. « Je vais me coucher, il est tard. Bonne nuit James. »

Tandis qu'elle regagnait la porte, sa chemise de nuit blanche flottant derrière elle, James lui lanca : « Sirius peut parfois avoir l'air d'un vrai cognard, mais lui aussi, il t'aime beaucoup ».

Et la porte se referma.

Une semaine plus tard, la potion était opérationnelle et sur le point d'être utilisée. James, Sirius et Marlène était penché au dessus du chaudron, regardant d'un air circonspect le mélange à l'aspect vaseux.

Il avait été décidé la veille, que se serait Sirius qui irait chercher le livre avec l'aspect de Marlène et de cette manière, il serait plus facile d'amadouer les tenanciers en cas de suspicion : l'oncle Lavrim serait leur point d'accroche. Par ailleurs, James l'escorterait jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin et l'attendrait, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, en cas de pépin.

« Et donc maintenant il faut qu'on y ajoute un morceau de toi et je n'aurai plus qu'à l'avaler ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas te tuer ! »

Marlène semblait un peu inquiète mais se coupa malgré tout une petite mèche de cheveux qu'elle jeta dans le bol destiné à Sirius. La potion crépita un instant puis se teinta d'une couleur violette sombre.

Des vêtements appartenant à Marlène reposaient sur une chaise, et Sirius se dévêtit ne gardant pour habit qu'une serviette de toilette.

« Prêt ? » Dit-il, regardant James dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et son meilleur ami but la potion d'une traite.

En quelques secondes, des cheveux couleur des blés poussèrent sur son crâne, ses yeux d'un noir profond devinrent bleus délavés et son allure masculine laissa place à la silhouette élancé de sa comparse.

Une fois la transformation totalement effectuée, James satisfait du résultat quitta la pièce pour laisser le temps à Sirius de s'habiller, Marlène sur ses talons, les joues étrangement rouges.

« Je te promets qu'il sera prudent. » lui dit-il, une fois dans le couloir. « Il n'est pas toujours aussi inconscient qu'il en a l'air. »

Lorsque Sirius leur ouvrit la porte, copie conforme de la jeune femme mais avec dans les yeux une lueur bien plus désinvolte que de coutume, il portait une robe tout droit sorti de son armoire, engoncé dans une cape épaisse, il était prêt à partir. James enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et avant de rabattre la capuche sur sa tête, il embrassa son amie. « Je t'enverrais un patronus si on a le moindre problème, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Puis, il s'éclipsa de la pièce et transplana dans le jardin.

Sirius, à son tour se tourna vers elle, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Marlène eut un petit rire nerveux, « c'est vraiment trop bizarre » murmura t-elle tandis que le jeune homme l'attirait dans ses bras. « T'as intérêt de revenir vite. Je veux pas que ce soit le dernier souvenir que je garde de toi. ».

Sirius déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et s'en alla à son tour.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment, maintenant, que James attendait dehors devant Barjow et Beurk. Il essayait de se déplacer silencieusement, tout en gardant la vitrine en vue, pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'on le remarque mais ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir, balayées par le froid.

Lorsque Sirius l'avait rejoint dans la petite ruelle ou ils avaient l'habitude de transplaner, ils s'étaient tout d'abord mis d'accord sur un signal pour se prévenir en cas de danger d'un côté ou de l'autre. Puis Sirius avait répété ce qu'il devait dire au sujet de l'oncle Lavrim, si le sujet venait à être abordé.

Enfin, précautionneusement, ils s'étaient tous deux dirigés vers l'allée des embrumes, et Sirius avait pénétré dans la boutique.

James patientait depuis plus de quarante cinq minutes en ratissant la rue d'un regard perçant, espérant que son complice accélère la cadence. Le temps était terriblement long et le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la sensation oppressante qui lui crispait le ventre. Soudain, il aperçut au loin Lucius Malefoy en pleine discussion avec un homme qu'il ne distinguait pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Lucius connaissait bien les McKinnon – il était fréquent que les familles de sang purs aient des ancêtres en commun – et s'il venait à aborder Marlène, où plutôt Sirius, il n'en faudrait pas moins pour se confondre.

D'un autre côté, l'occasion d'espionner de si près l'un des pions de Voldemort était trop belle pour ne pas être saisie...

D'un coup de baguette, James déclencha le signal dont ils avaient convenu avec Sirius et se rapprocha rapidement de l'entrée de la vitrine. À dix heures vingt-trois, le coucou de la vitrine sorti de sa boite et poussa son cri strident trois fois d'affilée.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sosie de Marlène faisait de nouveau son apparition dans l'entrée du magasin et de sa voix, légèrement pressante, saluai le vendeur.

Sirius sorti enfin de la librairie un énorme livre sous le bras qu'il fit disparaître dans sa poche d'un coup de baguette magique.

« C'est moi. Ne réagis pas. Marche aussi naturellement que tu peux et transplane _vite_, je te rejoins ! » et James s'éloigna.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la pièce qui l'avait vu se transformer et que Sirius y pénétra, Marlène fit un bond de trois mètres, comme éjectée de la chaise sur laquelle elle patientait depuis près d'une heure.

Elle se précipita vers lui avec empressement mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas.

L'aspect du jeune homme était encore dissimulé par les effets de la potion bien que cette dernière commença à montrer ses premières limites : ses cheveux avaient raccourci de plusieurs centimètres, arborant une couleur plus foncée qu'auparavant, et sa mâchoire semblait également bien plus carrée que de coutume.

Il fonça vers la chaise qui comportait ses vêtements et entrepris de se déshabiller rapidement. Une fois nu, il se jeta lui-même un sort qui lui redonna son apparence originelle et sans mot, enfila son jean.

« Sirius, où est James ? Est ce que tout va bien ? » Marlène, immobile, le fixait avec vivacité.

« Tout va bien Marl'. »

Il boucla sa ceinture, et se retourna vers elle.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit fait repérer, mais James ne m'a pas suivi. Il a dit qu'il me rejoindrait. Je lui laisse dix minutes avant d'y retourner. »

S'approchant de la table qui était à côté d'elle, il posa lourdement un livre sorti de nulle part. « Je l'ai trouvé ».

James de son côté avait parcouru la courte distance qui le séparait de sa cible et s'était posté près de Lucius Malefoy, le plus silencieusement possible, les oreilles aux aguets. L'homme à la longue chevelure blonde augurait d'un air particulièrement hautain et semblait en proie à une discussion animée en compagnie – maintenant James pouvait très bien le voir – d'un certain Travers.

Le jeune sorcier se rappelait de lui pour avoir entendu Dorcas en parler lors d'une réunion et afficher sa photo sur le « mur des tatoués » au quartier général de l'Ordre.

A cet endroit, un fil de laine le rattachait à d'étranges histoires de bavures impliquant le service de la justice magique en compagnie d'autres personnages que James connaissait bien : Mulciber et Avery, d'anciens membres du _gang_ des Serpentards, comme les appelait Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient encore élèves, dont le goût pour la violence et la cruauté s'était déclaré de façon précoce.

« ...m'a dit qu'ils en avaient trouvé d'autres ! Tu croiras jamais où ! » Travers semblait particulièrement content de la nouvelle. « Dans les souterrains de King's Cross ! Je peux te dire que ceux là ils ont pas été faciles à dénicher, pas comme la dernière fois dans la forêt. On faisait une patrouille de routine avec Avery et je peux te dire qu'on cherchait à peine. Tout à coup, surprise ! je marche sur la cheville d'une gosse ! La fille se met à crier, et là deux types se lèvent de _sous _les feuilles ! Le temps que je prenne ma baguette, Avery a déjà dégainé la sienne, ils se sont tous retrouvés sous _Impérium_ ! Je peux te dire qu'il a un sacré tour de poignet Avery. On a quand même réussi à en avoir une dizaine qui s'étaient cachés sous des branchages avec un simple sort de désillusion, t'imagines ? ».

On pouvait clairement voir dans le regard de Tavers, une lueur pleine de fierté. Fier de son méfait, il prenait soin de raconter à Lucius Malefoy tous les détails de son histoire, s'imposant de sa voix rauque dans le seul but de l'impressionner.

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air condescendant : « Et certains osent affirmer que les sang-de-bourbe n'ont aucune tare... Pas plus malins qu'un Cracmol ! »

Travers éclata de rire, dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunâtre. Il se rapprocha alors légèrement du sorcier en face de lui, et sa voix baissa d'un ton. « Bref, du coup, Rookwood me dit que ça fait presque deux semaines qu'il est sur cette affaire, que ça coince, il n'a plus de piste. C'est quand même pas possible qu'aucun d'eux n'ai pu survivre dans la nature sans magie, il me dit. Et puis, il y a une affaire qu'il n'arrive pas à régler depuis quelques temps, une histoire de vol à King Cross, mais aucun témoin, des commerçants qui se font voler dans leurs stocks pour la plupart, et des portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment _mystérieusement_. Rien de plus. Ce jour là, Rockwood décide d'aller régler cette histoire à la gare. Il prend sa veste et ni une, ni deux, le voilà qui part, seul, y mettre un terme. Figure-toi qu'en allant vérifier les sous-sols, il est tombé sur un groupe de sang-de-bourbe et de sangs-mêlés : ils s'étaient fabriqués une vraie cachette et vivaient là dessous depuis un moment déjà, comme des rats ! Alors Rockwood les a pris par surprise. Il a réussi à en avoir quatre que le maître se fera un plaisir d'interroger lui-même s'il le souhaite ! »

Lucius Malefoy semblait sceptique : « Ils n'ont pas essayé de se défendre ? »

« Certains n'avaient pas de baguette et Rockwood les a soumis au _doloris, _ça a été vite réglé_._ D'autres ont lancé des sorts mais il ont fini par rapidement transplaner. Ceux là aussi on les aura, on a lancé les _chiens _dessus et avec toutes les affaires qu'ils ont laissé, on finira bien par les retrouver, et puis Rockwood dit que c'était pas des gaillards, certains devaient même pas être majeur. Ils se fatigueront bien avant nous, peu importe le temps que ça prendra...»

Travers affichait un air goguenard et scrutai la ruelle alentour d'un air supérieur. Quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent au sol et James qui n'était pas abrité frissonna de la tête aux pieds en retenant un soupir. Son cœur battait le tambour devant les affirmations du mangemort et il sentait une colère sourde monter en lui. Tremblant, il puisait dans ses réserves pour se maîtriser afin de ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation et lorsque Malefoy prit la parole, il pu s'en féliciter.

Ce dernier avait pris un air soucieux et s'était mis à chuchoter d'un ton mystérieux : « Il n'empêche que nous avons perdu un temps fou depuis que la Trace a été désactivée et le maître en est franchement contrarié ! Les Lestrange lui ont juré de retrouver l'auteur du maléfice mais sans succès pour le moment d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire... Il ne faut évidemment pas que cette nouvelle s'ébruite, mais je vous conseille de retrouver davantage de fuyards si vous ne voulez pas subir le courroux du seigneur des Ténèbres, cette histoire le met hors de lui... »

Un tintement sonore s'échappa d'une poche de la longue cape aux coutures argentées de Lucius. Il passa une main au travers, et en ressortit un pendule en cuivre. Après en avoir consulté le cadran, il déclara : « Je dois partir, j'ai à faire ailleurs : ce soir je présente officiellement Narcissa Black à mes parents. » Lucius ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire plein de suffisance, et s'adressant à Travers juste avant de transplaner, il ajouta « Rappelle-toi qu'Il a demandé à ce que nous nous réunissions le soir de la nouvelle lune, rendez vous à minuit au cimetière de la cinquième. Ne sois pas en retard cette fois ! ».

Lorsque James rallia la propriété de ses parents, il traversa en courant le jardin et ne retira sa cape d'invisibilité qu'une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans la grange qui servait de refuge au membre de la résistance. En sueur, les mains tremblantes et moites, les paroles des deux mangemorts tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Cette séance d'espionnage improvisée avait été fructueuse et il lui fallait absolument partagée sa découverte avec le reste de l'Ordre, mais tout d'abord, il devait trouver Sirius pour l'avertir de son retour. James regagna prestement la petite pièce qu'il avait quitté précédemment avec son ami, et retrouva ce dernier faisant les cent pas, en compagnie de Marlène qui était penchée au dessus du fameux livre à l'aspect désuet, les sourcils froncés.

« James ! » Sirius aboya son prénom dès qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, et Marlène se retourna d'un bloc. Sans prévenir, Sirius sorti sa baguette et la pointa sous le menton de James, « Quel est la forme du patronus de Peter ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix dure. « Un rat » reçu t-il pour réponse, et, en deux pas, Sirius était sur lui, l'étreignant avec soulagement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris, bon sang ? Une minute de plus et je retournai te chercher ! » Sirius paraissait furieux, mais James savait que l'inquiétude parlait pour lui. Marlène, à son tour, le prit dans ses bras, et commença à l'observer méticuleusement, afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut absolument que je vous raconte ce que j'ai entendu et qu'on rassemble l'Ordre ! »

James entrepris alors de leur relater l'histoire. Il leur expliqua l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti en apercevant Lucius Malefoy au loin, si celui-ci avait reconnu Marlène en sortant de Barjow et Beurk, et décidé de l'aborder. Il leur narra avec quel empressement il avait déclenché le signal d'alarme pour que Sirius sorte au plus vite de la boutique, et comment l'opportunité d'espionner un mangemort lui avait semblé être une occasion à ne pas manquer. James glissa quelques mots d'excuse à Sirius pour son imprévisibilité et tout deux s'accordèrent à dire que les circonstances le nécessitait.

Au moment de leur relater la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre Malefoy et Travers, James se saisit de sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers sa tempe, et en extrait un filament doré qu'il emprisonna dans une vasque. Il fit passer le bassin à Marlène qui se tenait à sa gauche, et avec Sirius par dessus son épaule, ils plongèrent ensemble dans le souvenir de James.

Lorsqu'il relevèrent la tête dans sa direction, quelques minutes plus tard, un air grave les habitait.

« La nouvelle lune aura lieu dans une semaine, déclara Marlène d'une voix blanche. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer. »

Elle semblait anxieuse mais déterminée. Les paroles abjectes des deux mangemorts lui avaient retourné l'estomac, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce sentiment d'impuissance qui la tenaillait chaque jour depuis l'avènement de Lord Voldemort. Il fallait agir.

« Alors il faut qu'on réunisse tout le monde sans perdre une seconde ! »

Selon le code qui avait été convenu au sein de l'Ordre en cas de réunion urgente de ses membres, Sirius se chargea d'envoyer son patronus à chacun d'entre eux. Tandis qu'il maniait sa baguette avec aisance, Marlène raconta à James que Sirius était effectivement bel et bien rentré avec le _Detengo mutantur_, plus poussiéreux que jamais, mais celui-ci refusait de s'ouvrir. Elle avait essayé différents sortilèges sans le moindre effet, et lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'ouvrir par la force, le livre l'avait repoussée avec violence. Mais, rassura t-elle James, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet, ce genre de grimoire ancien possédait forcément une clé, un mécanisme dont il leur faudrait trouver la combinaison et, comme chacun le savait, dans le monde sorcier, les objets magiques pouvaient parfois se montrer capricieux.

Au milieu de la nuit, la totalité des membres de l'Ordre était au complet. Tous avaient répondu positivement, et dans la grande salle éclairée par un immense feu de cheminée, chacun prenait des nouvelles des autres, échangeait quelques banalités ou au contraire discutait des dernières rumeurs en vogue, dans l'attente de connaître la raison pour laquelle on les avait convié.

Même Peter Petitgrow qui ne donnait plus beaucoup de nouvelles depuis quelque temps déjà avait répondu à l'appel. Trapu, le regard encore plus fuyant qu'à l'ordinaire, le jeune garçon ne tenait pas en place sur la chaise sur laquelle il avait pris position et semblait désireux de retourner d'où il venait.

Marlène, l'avisant de loin, s'approcha de lui et entama une discussion enjouée. De ses camarades, il était certainement celui qu'elle appréciait le moins, mais en ces temps difficiles, elle savait qu'il fallait faire preuve de fraternité et se serrer les coudes. Les temps étaient difficiles pour chacun d'entre eux, et la mine démoralisée de Peter lui faisait de la peine. Peter lui avait toujours semblé étrange, peu sûr de lui, _malléable_ et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de l'intégrer à l'Ordre. Elle avait tenté une fois d'en parler à Sirius, dans un moment où elle le sentait plus apaisé, mais devant sa réaction vive et agacée, elle s'était promise de ne plus aborder le sujet. Cependant, malgré ses réticences, la jeune femme ne doutait pas que Peter posséda de brillantes qualités de sorcier : après tout, c'était un ancien gryffondor qui, de surcroît, avait réussi à devenir un animagus non déclaré, ce qui demandait tout de même d'énormes capacités magiques.

À leurs côtés se tenait Benji, une bièraubeurre à la main, qui plaisantait d'un article paru dans le Chicaneur, un nouveau journal satyrique qui faisait fureur, avec Emeline Vance, tandis que Dorcas, en pleine discussion avec Fabian Prewett lui expliquait les derniers murmures qui se propageaient au Ministère de la Magie à propos d'une nouvelle circulaire sur la condition des loups-garou.

Au fond de la salle, les parents de James étaient présents eux aussi, et discutaient attentivement avec Edgar Bones et Maugrey Fol-Oeil, deux autres importantes figures du Ministère de la Magie, qui rejetaient, comme chacune des personnes ici présente, la vision grotesque du monde sorcier que voulait imposer Lord Voldemort.

Edgar Bones était un puissant et très respecté sorcier dans sa communauté. Juriste au département de la justice magique, il avait rejoint l'Ordre par conviction profonde. En accord avec sa vision impartiale de la probité, il œuvrait avec l'idée d'offrir un monde meilleur et plus juste à ses enfants. Sa réputation d'homme intègre et incorruptible lui valait désormais les assauts récurrents de ses adversaires qui souhaitaient le voir quitter ses fonctions et ainsi s'approprier le contrôle de cette branche du Ministère. Malgré la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front et ne le quittait plus, Edgar tenait bon, il était le capitaine de son navire et ne lâcherait pas la barre de sitôt.

James leur signala à tous qu'ils allaient commencer la séance et ils s'installèrent d'un même mouvement dans les fauteuils et coussins prévus à cet effet.

Il commença par leur expliquer l'idée qu'ils avaient eu, Sirius et lui, d'un nouveau moyen pour se mettre à la recherche des personnes qui avaient disparu. Bien qu'ils en aient déjà parlé des centaines de fois, le jeune homme rappela ce qu'ils savaient déjà : les noms de ceux qu'ils connaissaient et qui étaient morts depuis Poudlard, les noms de ceux dont ils avaient des preuves de leur culpabilité et les noms de ceux dont ils avaient le soutien. La mère de James prononça également un court discours, dans lequel elle mit en mot les émotions et les sentiments de tristesse et d'impuissance qui les berçaient tous, insidieusement, et un profond respect accueillit ses paroles. Certes, ils avaient tous essayé diverses façons de retrouver ceux qui manquaient, et répondant aux remarques de certains, James concéda qu'aucun moyen ne s'était révélé efficace.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il choisit de parler du _Detengo mutantur_ et de la mission qu'ils avaient improvisé, Marlène, Sirius et lui.

Un bruissement de chuchotement s'éleva dans les airs, lorsqu'il prononça le nom du grimoire. Certains, à l'instar de Marlène, avaient déjà entendu parler du livre et très peu en terme élogieux, mais nombre d'entre eux le croyait détruit ou, à l'inverse, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment existé, appartenant au monde des croyances populaires. Sirius expliqua, à son tour, qu'il y avait dans ce livre un sort très puissant qui permettait de retrouver les personnes dissimulées. Certes, il s'agirait d'être prudent lorsqu'ils s'en servirait mais sans autre alternative devant eux, il était de leur devoir de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Ensuite Sirius narra l'escapade qu'ils avaient planifié et comment, sous les traits de son amie, il avait duper Barjow et Beurk afin qu'ils lui remettent le précieux livre. Les deux hommes, au moment de payer l'achat, s'étaient mis à questionner Sirius avec insistance sur la famille McKinon mais ce dernier s'en était sorti avec brio assura t-il. Puis, le signal d'alarme de James s'était déclenché, et il était rapidement sorti de la boutique pour transplaner quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsque Sirius annonça à tous qu'ils avaient désormais en leur possession le _Detengo mutantur_, des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent un peu partout et Edgar Bones demanda aussitôt à le voir pour en tester son authenticité.

« Incroyable... » murmura t-il, lorsqu'il le tint entre les mains. Il le fit tourner avec précaution d'un versant à l'autre, en huma la reliure et de sa main gauche caressa la quatrième de couverture.

« C'est bien lui. C'est incroyable ! C'est un livre dont on avait perdu la trace il y a près de 70 ans... » dit le sorcier lorsqu'il le remit à James. Il précisa cependant : « Méfiez vous de ce livre, il n'est pas réputé pour sa bienfaisance et pourrait vous empoisonner l'esprit ».

James considérait Edgar Bones avec beaucoup de respect. C'était un vieil ami de ses parents, et un grand sorcier, alors il jugea plus prudent de ranger le grimoire dans un tiroir, le temps de rapporter la deuxième partie de leur excursion dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Il décrivit Lucius Malefoy et Travers qu'il avait surpris en pleine conversation, et l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Au moment de raconter les propos qu'il avait entendu, Marlène apporta la vasque dans laquelle il avait placé son souvenirs. D'un coup de baguette James l'anima, et pour qu'il soit visible par tous, l'amplifia.

Les voix des deux mangemorts s'élevèrent dans les airs, et chaque membre de l'Ordre blêmit devant la cruauté et la malveillance qui sortaient de leur bouche. Ils écoutèrent attentivement chaque mot qu'ils déblatéraient, enregistrant chaque information qui leur en apprenait davantage sur le camp ennemi.

Lorsque le souvenir se résorba, il laissa place à un silence pesant, chacun digérant ce qu'il venait de voir. Puis petit à petit, le brouhaha des conversations s'éleva de nouveau, tous manifestant leur indignation, leur dégoût et leur révolte.

Ce soir là, des discussions animées eurent lieu dans la petite longère, pour décider de la suite que l'on donnerait à cette histoire.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se mirent d'accord sur un point, il faudrait profiter de cette avance sur l'ennemi pour infiltrer leur prochain rassemblement. Fabian déclara qu'il souhaitait participer à l'opération d'infiltration. Il était doué en sortilège et maléfices, avait déjà affronter un mangemort en duel (duquel il était ressorti en piteux état, mais cela comptait toujours comme une expérience à ne pas négliger) et surtout il avait l'envie profonde d'en découdre avec ceux qui traquaient sa famille sans relâche pour le motif de ne pas préserver la pureté de leur lignée de sorciers. C'est tout naturellement que, son frère, Gidéon s'invita lui aussi à la partie. Sirius décréta qu'il leur faudrait un effet de surprise pour assurer leurs arrières, au cas ou la situation risquerait de mal tourner. Pour cela, il proposa de les accompagner, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, tandis qu'eux mêmes seraient méconnaissables grâce aux flacons restants de Polynectar. Il leur faudrait convenir d'un signal afin de pouvoir communiquer, mais il leur restait une semaine pour élaborer un plan et mettre au point les plus petits détails.

Dorcas de son côté affirma qu'elle s'informerait un maximum sur cette histoire de Trace au Ministère.

Elle n'en avait jusque là jamais entendu parler, mais au dire de Malefoy – et il était peu probable qu'il mentisse à son complice – cette affaire semblait mettre en fureur le seigneur des Ténèbres : il fallait en effet être un excellent sorcier pour pouvoir réussir à maîtriser un sort de cette envergure.

Tous ensemble, ils dressèrent une liste de potions à préparer pour la soirée de la nouvelle lune, il leur faudrait faire du repérage, monter un scénario bien ficelé pour ne pas trahir leur présence, et collecter un arsenal d'objets magiques pour pouvoir faire diversion...

Avoir un but commun remobilisait les troupes et galvanisait leurs énergies. Chacun d'entre eux se sentait plus utile que jamais, électrisés par un nouvel élan, déterminés et pourtant bien conscient du danger que cela représentait. Il leur faudrait être extrêmement prudent, et sans cesse se tenir aux aguets, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : s'il y avait un moyen, aussi infime soit-il de renverser le seigneur des Ténèbres, tous voulait avoir leur rôle à jouer.

Parmi toute cette effervescence, cependant, Benjamin Fenwick montrait une indifférence placide, fixant James d'un regard noir. Ce dernier en comprit bientôt la raison lorsqu'il déclara à l'assemblée que bien que la cause le nécessita, l'ensemble de l'Ordre avait fixé des règles que tous avait voté unanimement et que James venait de transgresser.

Certes, ils en savaient un peu plus sur les activités que menait Voldemort et sa clique, mais que se serait-il passé si James, ou même Sirius s'était fait pincé ? C'est l'Ordre tout entier qui aurait été inquiété, poursuivi, attrapé, torturé et même tué. Le seul rempart contre l'armée des Ténèbres aurait été dissolu et rien n'aurait pu se dresser contre leurs sombres desseins, par la faute d'une seule personne.

Un silence froid accueillit le discours de Fenwick. Certains d'entre eux opinèrent de la tête, après tout, il n'avait pas tord. Il était évident que leur organisation nécessitait de prendre des risques lorsqu'ils étaient mesurés, et planifiés à l'avance, en équipe. Lorsqu'ils avaient formé l'Ordre, tous ensemble, cela avait été la première mesure qu'ils avaient mise en place, et James avait été le premier à y adhérer. Si lui-même ne respectait pas ses propres règles, pouvaient-ils vraiment avoir confiance en son jugement ? N'était-il pas trop impétueux pour être seul décisionnaire de leur sort à tous ?

La voix de Sirius s'éleva, véhémente, pour défendre son ami, mais étant donné qu'il avait participé à la première opération qui consistait à récupérer le livre noir, son avis n'eut pas la portée espérée. James, lui-même, était trop atterré pour se défendre, et puis, au fond, il savait que les autres n'avaient pas tord : Benjamin Fenwick avait clamé haut et fort une opinion qui les avait tous effleuré. Alice proposa de son propre chef qu'il fallait procéder à un vote auquel tous devrait se soumettre. « On ne peut pas se permettre de se diviser, c'est ensemble que nous devons prendre une décision ! »

Après délibération, l'ensemble du groupe décida qu'il fallait faire honneur à leurs propres principes, comme celui de toujours se référer au collectif avant d'engager le groupe dans une opération susceptible de tous les mettre en danger et qu'une sanction devait s'appliquer.

À mains levées, la décision collective statua James ne participerait pas à la prochaine expédition.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires que j'accueillerais avec plaisir !**

**J'en profite aussi pour faire de la pub pour un artiste qui est en train d'émerger - ROMAIN SWAN. Ces chansons sont top, entraînantes, rock, et m'inspirent pas mal pour mes chapitres à venir :-) Si vous êtes curieux, faites un tour sur sa chaîne Youtube, vous ne serez pas déçu !**


End file.
